


Lie Here Forever

by disneyandthefamilybusiness



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Making Out, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Pre-Canon, Reggie Has ADHD (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie Needs a Hug (Julie and The Phantoms), Reggie has shitty parents, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyandthefamilybusiness/pseuds/disneyandthefamilybusiness
Summary: Reggie is having a pretty bad night when he hears a knock on his window, his window on the second floor that is. The last thing Reggie is expecting to see when he looks outside is Luke hanging from the trellis next to his window.--------“How’s it hanging, bro?” Reggie whispered teasingly, sticking his tongue out at Luke.“How’s it hanging, bro?Really,Reggie?” Luke whispered, exasperated. “Can you please help me in?”
Relationships: Luke Patterson/Reggie (Julie and The Phantoms), Mention of past Luke/ Alex
Comments: 15
Kudos: 639





	Lie Here Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is set pre-canon. This does not take place the night that Luke ran away in "Unsaid Emily" it takes place on a night before that. Also, not relevant to the story but Reggie is bi and Luke is pan.
> 
> \--------  
> If you like my work consider following me on ko-fi for news about my updates. My username is: wyoana  
> Or check me out on tumblr @disneyandthefamilybusiness

In his bed, Reggie could hear the echoes of his parent’s argument reverberating up through his floorboards. Their voices were distorted enough that he couldn’t quite make out what the topic of tonight’s argument was. But he had a sneaking suspicion that it was about him, their fights always seemed to meander until they found a way to be about him, and the fact that he had failed his last algebra test probably hadn’t helped.

He cringed at the recent memory of placing his test on the kitchen counter for his father to sign, the bright red F marking yet another failure. The disappointment that colored his father’s eyes should have been his first hint that tonight was going to be a long one. At least tonight they had had the decency for him to go up to his room before they had started to yell, he thought bitterly. Usually, their voices started to rise at the dinner table.

Reggie heard a muffled shout that sounded eerily close to ‘Reggie’. Great, he thought, they are arguing about me. He rolled over onto his stomach and tried to block out the sounds coming from below by ducking under his pillow and covering up his ears.

It didn’t really work.

He groaned and turned onto his side to look at his alarm clock. It dimly read 1:33. Less than six hours until I have to get up for school, he thought. He wished they would shut up long enough for him to fall asleep. Maybe he’d actually be able to focus in class if he could just get a good night’s sleep for once.

The moonlight peaking its’ way through the blinds beside his bed illuminated his room just barely enough that he could still make out the uneven surface of his popcorn ceiling. He stared up at the raised dots and tried to focus on finding his own constellations within them. It was a trick he used sometimes to distract himself from the sounds below. It was usually his last-ditch effort in trying to fall asleep before he would give up and just pull an all-nighter. 

Reggie liked to make up new images each time, but there were a couple that he kept coming back too. There was the lobster with really big claws, the one that looked like a wonky bass guitar, and one he swore looked just like that kid from _Home Improvement_. He was in the middle of losing himself, trying to find another pattern, another image, anything to distract himself, when he heard a _tap_ on the window that jolted him back to reality.

It was probably just a bird or something that flew into his window. Nothing to worry about, Reggie thought, calming himself down. He went back to looking at his ceiling—

 _Tap, tap, tap._ This time, it was a tinny pitter-patter of a knock coming from his window. The knock sounded a lot more urgent, and Reggie decided to peek through the blinds to see what was outside. He got up on his knees and crawled to the other side of his twin-sized bed that was against the wall. He carefully opened two of the blinds, just enough to peek outside.

Whatever Reggie had been expecting, it hadn’t been the sight that awaited him. Reggie’s heart almost stopped when he saw that Luke was next to the window hanging onto his mother’s old trellis for dear life. Of course, Reggie’s heart always seemed to stop when he saw Luke. He took a moment to bask at the sight of Luke’s biceps, illuminated by the moonlight, straining to hold up Luke’s body weight on the trellis.

Luke caught Reggie’s gaze through the blinds and motioned for him to open up the window. Reggie quickly lifted the blinds up, undid the latches on his window, and carefully lifted up his window, trying to not make too much noise to startle his parents. Reggie stuck his head outside into the crisp night air.

“How’s it hanging, bro?” Reggie whispered teasingly, sticking his tongue out at Luke.

“How’s it hanging, bro? _Really,_ Reggie?” Luke whispered, exasperated. “Can you please help me in?” 

“On it,” Reggie said, winking at Luke, which earned Reggie an eye-roll in return. Reggie stood up on his bed to get better leverage and leaned out the window. He sized up the situation. Luke was almost level to the windowsill and the trellis was about three and a half feet away. Between the two of us, it shouldn’t be too hard to pull him in, Reggie thought.

“Ready?” he asked, extending his right hand to Luke. 

“You’re gonna have to be really quick pulling me up, okay? Luke said, giving Reggie his left hand.

“I know. I know. I got you. Just grab the windowsill with your other hand and push off the trellis with your feet. You got this.” 

“Trying to climb up here was the worst idea I’ve ever had.”

“I definitely wouldn’t say that it’s your smartest idea, but I also wouldn’t say it’s the worst. I mean you did get us, a rock band, a gig at a book club.”

“Says the king of bad ideas. You’re the guy who fixed his amp in the rain.”

“Touché,” Reggie said. “But do you want my help or not? 

“Yes, please,” Luke said, following Reggie’s instructions and grabbing the windowsill. 

“Okay,” Reggie said, “now push off when I count to three. Got it?” 

Luke nodded.

“One,” Reggie said, feeling Luke’s grip on him tighten. 

“Two.” Reggie saw a look of doubt cross Luke’s face.

“Three,” Reggie said. Luke pushed off of the trellis and used that momentum to try and pull himself up. Luke was now only hanging onto the windowsill and Reggie for dear life. Reggie yanked on Luke’s arm and through a lot of pulling and cursing, the two of them managed to haul Luke inside.

They promptly collapsed on Reggie’s bed, a jumble of limbs. Reggie was very aware of where Luke’s body was touching his. Luke was still holding his hand, and he was laying with his head on Reggie’s chest.

The two boys took a few moments to catch their breath, the sound of Reggie’s parents fighting below was only slightly drowned out by their labored breathing. 

“For future reference,” Reggie managed to wheeze, “next time you want to sneak into my room, make sure to move the trellis under my window.” 

“I’m sorry, Reg,” Luke panted, his head still resting on Reggie’s chest. “I didn’t want to risk your parents noticing me.”

“If you hadn’t noticed,” Reggie said, his breath starting to even out, “they’re in the middle of fighting right now. They probably wouldn’t have noticed if you had moved the trellis. Heck, I could start playing my bass with my amp up at ten right now and that wouldn’t stop them.”

“I’ll keep that in mind if there’s ever a next time,” Luke said, untangling himself from Reggie and scooting up against the wall.

Reggie’s body ached at the sudden loss of contact. He missed having Luke’s hand intertwined in his. He sighed and used the moment to stand back up on his bed and carefully close his window, cringing slightly at the _thud_ when is hit the sill. He waited to see if his parents had heard the window closing, but their voices never wavered.

He laid back on the bed next to Luke and turned on his side to face him. Luke was also on his side and his face was squished up against Reggie’s mattress. His dark brunet curls were falling haphazardly across his face and shrouding his eyes. Reggie desperately wanted to reach over and brush them away from his eyes. It would be so easy, there was just a few inches of separation between them. But Reggie stopped himself from indulging in the unnecessary touch.

“Do you want to talk about why you’re here?” Reggie asked, trying to catch Luke’s eyes past his curls. 

“I had another fight with my mom. And I didn’t know where else to go, man. Things have been weird with Alex, ever since the breakup,” Luke said, not quite meeting Reggie’s gaze. “And I really didn’t want to be alone. I hope it’s okay that I came here.”

“Of course, it’s okay man,” Reggie said, going against his better instincts and gently brushing Luke’s curls to the side. Reggie swore that for a second, Luke’s breath hitched as Reggie’s fingers skimmed Luke’s forehead. “You’re always welcome here. I hope you know that.”

Luke nodded, “Thanks, Reg.”

“Of course,” Reggie said. “Was it about the band again?” 

“Yeah, she said that she regrets that she ever let me start playing guitar,” Luke said. “But, I know if I could just get her to hear us play, then she would understand. Music is my life, and that’s all I want to do with it.”

“Are you gonna go back home tomorrow?” Reggie, asked, knowing that this wasn’t the first time Luke had crashed at someone else’s place for a night or two. 

“I don’t know,” Luke said, “I want to try and make things right between us, but I don’t know if I can face her again tomorrow. But I did leave my guitar at home; so, I’ll have to go back, eventually.” 

“Well, like I said, you’re free to crash here for a couple of days if you want.”

“I know, thanks again for that.”

Reggie nodded.

A moment of silence passed between them. They regarded one another in the dim light, inches apart thanks to the limited space of the twin-sized bed. Reggie decided that the worry that colored Luke’s features didn’t suit him at all. Luke’s eyes were meant to be lit up with excitement while playing in front of a sold-out crowd, not dull with regret after fleeing his house in the middle of the night.

 _Clink, clash,_ the sound of a dish breaking below startled both of the boys. Reggie jolted at the sound, and he instinctively moved closer to Luke. Luke reached out and grabbed Reggie’s hand in response, trying to calm him down. Reggie’s heart started to beat faster, but he wasn’t sure if it was from the adrenaline from being startled or from the feeling of having Luke’s fingers intertwined with his again.

“I know you said that your parents fought, but Jesus, I didn’t know it was like this,” Luke said. 

“Yeah,” Reggie said, “they’re usually nicer to each other when I have company over.”

“Then maybe I should have just come through the front door to get them to stop,” Luke said, attempting to lighten the mood.

Reggie smiled weakly at that.

“Have they been fighting all night?” Luke asked.

“Pretty much,” Reggie sighed. “But it’s my fault anyway. I failed another test. They’re fighting about what to do to me.”

“Reggie,” Luke started, tightening his grip on Reggie’s hand, “it’s not your fault that your parents are fighting. Trust me, as a guy who gets into fights a lot, if they were really upset with you, they would be talking to you, not fighting with each other.”

“I guess,” Reggie said halfheartedly.

“Trust me,” Luke said, “I know what I’m talking about.”

Reggie nodded, but he didn’t really believe Luke. He wanted to, but deep down he felt like he was still the reason that his parents always fought. He always had, and he probably always would.

The two boys heard the unmistakable sound of the front door slamming below, followed by the catching of a car engine, and the peeling of tires, as the family station wagon made its’ way out of the driveway.

Well, at least the fighting is over, Reggie thought bitterly. He realized that Luke was still holding his hand, and when Luke didn’t make any attempt to pull away, neither did Reggie.

“You know, I’m really glad that you’re here,” Reggie said gazing into Luke’s eyes.

“Me too,” Luke said, meeting Reggie’s gaze “it’s been a long night for both of us.”

“Yeah, it has been.” Reggie paused, unsure of what to say next. All he wanted to do was lie here next to Luke and hold his hand for the rest of the night, but he wasn’t sure if Luke wanted the same thing. Reggie figured that the fact that Luke was still holding his hand was an indicator that maybe, just maybe, Luke felt the same, but Reggie felt like it was selfish of him to assume such things.

Reggie sighed, hating what he was about to suggest. “So, I guess, uh, you can have the bed,” Reggie said, “seeing as you’re my guest and all. And I can just take the floor.” Reggie started to move away from Luke.

“No,” Luke said quickly, pulling Reggie back closer to him. “Uh,” Luke said, clearing his throat. “I mean no. You don’t have to do that. We can, we can share. If you want, I mean.” Luke looked at Reggie intently with his hazel eyes. 

“Yeah, we can, definitely uhm _share,_ ” Reggie said, his voice cracking on ‘share’. Reggie felt his cheeks redden with embarrassment. He was relieved that it was dark enough that Luke couldn’t see that he was blushing.

Luke smiled. “Okay, then.”

“Yeah, okay.” Reggie stammered, “we’re totally okay,”

The two boys gazed at each other. They both knew what was about to happen, but they were unsure of who was going to make the first move. It was Luke who finally closed those last couple of inches between them, and kissed Reggie.

Luke’s lips were soft, but firm against his. The two moved together liked the push and pull of tides against sand. A playful back and forth that only intensified with time.

Luke removed his hand from Reggie’s, and Reggie sighed in disappointment, only to groan a second later when he felt Luke’s fingers carding through his hair and pulling him even closer. The pressure of Luke’s fingers against his head was simultaneously thrilling and reassuring. Reggie reveled at the touch and tried to soak it up as much as he could.

Reggie used his now free hand to lightly run his fingers up and down Luke’s arm, following the curves of his muscles. Reggie had never been more thankful for Luke’s sleeveless tank tops. Luke moaned at Reggie’s touch and started to deepen the kiss. Reggie followed his lead, opening his mouth a bit more to give Luke better access.

Reggie felt a jolt run through him as Luke quickly slipped his tongue into Reggie’s mouth. Its presence was welcomed and missed in mere seconds. All Reggie wanted to do was to chase it. He mirrored Luke and darted his tongue just as quickly in and out of Luke’s mouth, just barely making contact with Luke’s tongue. Reggie felt Luke smile against him and heard him softly chuckle before returning his tongue to Reggie’s mouth. Reggie melted into the pleasure that came from Luke’s tongue and lips dancing against his. 

They slowly broke away from the kiss to catch their breath, bringing their foreheads together to pant against each other. Luke’s fingers were still carded in Reggie’s hair. And Reggie’s hand was now holding onto Luke’s bicep. They laid together like this for a few moments.

Reggie’s lips tingled the way that lips do after they’ve been thoroughly kissed, feeling raw and electric at the same time. He smiled and moved his head back so that he could look at Luke. The expression on Luke’s face was beautiful. His eyes were blown wide and his mouth was agape with what could only be described as desire.

I did this to him, Reggie thought cheekily, soaking in the sight. And I can’t wait to do it again. 

“Well, that was—”

“Hot,” Reggie said, grinning from ear to ear. “By the way, you’re beautiful, bro.” Luke smiled at the compliment and looked away. Reggie couldn’t tell exactly, but he figured that Luke was the one who was blushing now.

“So,” Luke said, “uh, can we do that again, sometime?”

“I thought you’d never ask,” Reggie said pulling Luke in for another kiss.


End file.
